Cuando desaparezca
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Si desaparezco ¿alguien lo notaria? Probablemente no... Aquel era el pensamiento de Fushimi Saruhiko, hasta que alguien especial le hace cambiar de idea y le da mas de lo que jamas pudo pedir FemSaruhikoxHidaka


Era una noche tranquila en Scepter 4 y la mayoría de los chicos de la unidad especial habían salido a comprar algunas botanas para una pequeña fiesta que tendrían, ya que al dia siguiente seria su dia libre y podrían descansar tranquilamente. Iban caminando muy tranquilamente cuando Hidaka vio algo que le llamo la atención

-Hey miren parece que hay alguien en la entrada – Les llamo la atención el castaño a sus amigos que se pararon para mirar en la dirección que le chico les apuntaba

-Es un chica, pero no creo reconocerla – Dijo Hidaka sujetando la bolsa con papas mientras achicaba la vista

-Parece que espera alguien –Sin darse cuenta el grupo de chicos comenzó a caminar a su dirección de manera sigilosa

-Esperen un segundo…- Debido a que era de noche no podían ver muy bien, pero logro reconocer el cabello de su tercera al mando Fushimi Saruhiko - ¡Es Fushimi-san!-Exclamo sorprendido por la manera en la que se veía y las exclamaciones de sorpresa de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar. Es que la verdad no era para menos, la chica se veía totalmente diferente a como solia verse. Traia unos pantalones ajustados negros con dos cierres en la parte superior de la parte izquierda, arriba lucia una polera blanca algo ajustada y un poco larga, junto con una chaqueta de cuero negro, y su usual pelo tomado estaba totalmente suelto y salvaje, debían reconocer que se veía bastante bien…

-¿Creen que va a una cita? –Pregunto Domyoji curioso

-¿Una cita? ¿Fushimi-san? Es algo difícil de creer – Respondio Fuse con duda

-Pero no imposible, es decir mirala – Apunto Andy – De no conocerla yo la invitaría sin pensarlo dos veces

-¡Domyoji-san! Si Fushimi-san la escucha de seguro lo cuelga – Dijo Hidaka un tanto incomodo por la idea de que su superior tuviera una cita

-Yo solo decía la verdad…-Murmuro por lo bajo el menor –Quizas deberíamos acercarnos

-No lo creo de seguro y se enoja con nosotros – Comento Fuse

-Fushimi-san no es tan mala – Le defendió Hidaka – Y quizas deberíamos acercarnos

-Ya es tarde para eso…

-¿Por qué? –Preguntaron los chicos

-Porque ahí viene – apunto Gotoh y les corrió un escalofrio

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –Les llamo la atención Saruhiko con cara de molestia

-¡Fushimi-san! –Gritaron casi a coro algo asustados

-N-Nosotros vamos a hacer una pequeña reunión, por lo que fuimos por algunas cosas – Respondio un tanto nervioso - ¿Y usted?

-Tch, nada que les importe –Respondió tan borde como siempre, pero a Hidaka le parecio notar cierta tristeza en su voz

-Bueno, si quisiera puede acompañarnos – Ofrecio y el resto de los chicos le miraron incrédulos

-…-Por un momento parecio meditar la idea y suspiro con cansancio de todas formas sus planes ya se habían arruinado – Seguro, porque no

-¡¿En serio?! –Hablo sorprendido el moreno y no era para menos, esta era la primera vez que recibían una afirmativa de la chica, ni siquiera el capitán había logrado eso

-Tch, ya dije que lo haría, no tienes porque hacer tanto escandalo

-¡Lo siento! Es solo que me sorprendi un poco…-Susurro por la bajo – Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá – Sonrio comenzando a caminar con los chicos detrás tan asombrados como el, y la chica un tanto distraída caminando junto a el

…

Hidaka despertó con algo de pesadez en la mañana. Su cabeza dolia horrores y la luz de la mañana no le facilitaba la tarea de abrir los ojos, finalmente luego de intentarlo por un par de segundos logro abrir los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo de piedra. Encima del usando su pecho como almohada se encontraba su superior, Fushimi-san… Y por lo que podía notar y sentir los dos estaban tal y como vinieron al mundo…Mierda ¿Cómo carajos había pasado esto? Lo ultimo que recordaba era tomar un par de cervezas con todos riendo, y luego todo estaba en negro, Por dios estaba muerto, en cuanto Fushimi-san despertara de seguro le mataba… Con cuidado intento salirse del agarre de la menor y bajarse de la cama, pero lo que no previo es que estaban en la cama de arriba y cayo de manera estrepitosa al piso, adiós al sigilo

-Auch – se quejo tocando la parte baja de su espalda

-Dios que ruidoso – Escucho la voz de Su superior y empezó a rezar a todos los dioses que conocía porque la chica tuviera algo de misericordia - ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto mientras veía como tomaba su camisa y se la colocaba para cubrirse

-Si, no se preocupe – Respondio rápidamente aunque la mueca de dolor al intentar pararse no paso desapercibida

-Esperame aquí, no te muevas – Ordeno bajándose de la cama con mas cuidado que el chico

-C-Claro – la chica desapareció por la puerta. El moreno se sento en la cama con cuidado mientras meditaba su situación. Esta bien, ella n o parecía enojada o sorprendida, eso era bueno, significaba que lo que le había pasado en la noche fue mutuo y la idea le agradaba, es decir su superior siempre le había llamado la atención y tenia que admitir que le gustaba, pero de ahí a hacer algo como le que suponía habían hecho ayer, había un mar de distancia, y ¿si se confeso y sus sentimientos resultaron ser mutuos?, no eso era ser demasiado optimista de su parte, de seguro fue solo un error, antes de que se deprimiría mas escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a la chica entrar en la habitación con dos cafés en la lata y algunas aspirinas. Se sento como indio en la cama frente a el mientras le extendia las aspirinas y un café

-Toma te harán bien

-Gracias –Tomo el café y de un sorbo se tomo las pastillas que le ayudaron a sentirse mejor

-Por lo nervioso que estas asumo que no recuerdas nada – Dijo su superior y casi le escupe el café encima – Tomare eso como un si

-Yo…Lo siento… en verdad – se disculpo realmente apenado juntando sus manos

-Bueno, supongo que no queda de otra – Suspiro quitándole el café al mayor y dejando el suyo al lado

-¿Fushimi-san? – Pregunto confundido cuando la menor lo empujo sobre el colchón quedando sobre el

-Si no recuerdas nada…- Susurro en su oído con la voz mas coqueta que Hidaka había escuchado en su vida – Te hare recordar - antes de que Akira pudiera decir algo sus labios fueron tomados por la chica quien lo beso con pasión. Por un momento el cerebro del mayor hizo corto circuito hasta que sintió como Fushimi intento profundizar el beso y reacciono de golpe alejándola

-¡¿Fushimi-san que esta haciendo?! – Dijo alarmado con la chica que no se movia de sus caderas, lo que le estaba empezando a molestar considerando que ninguno de los dos traía algo puesto

-Tch – chasqueo la lengua desviando la mirada – Ayer hicimos un trato y estoy cumpliendo con mi parte

-Pero yo no recuerdo nada…

-Mira ¿En serio quieres perder el dia asi? Pense que te gustaba – Se burlo un poco logrando sonrojarlo

-¡¿Yo se lo dije anoche?! – Era oficial estaba muerto, ya jamas podría ver a la chica a los ojos de nuevo

-Entre otras cosas – Admitio pero luego se bajo de hombros – Pero bueno no profundicemos en el tema – Suspiro con cansancio – Ayer ambos hicimos un trato en el que por un dia y solo por un dia, nos olvidaríamos de todo y de todos, y tan solo disfrutaríamos el momento – Explico con tranquilidad y con una paciencia que no pensó que tenia – Asi que ¿Qué dices? – Por alguna razón sus ojos estaban llenos con una melancolía que no le gusto para nada al miembro de las fuerzas especiales

-Soy un hombre de palabra – La tumbo en la cama con delicadeza y empezó a abrir la camisa viendo su suave y cremosa piel de marfil – Y siempre cumplo con lo que digo – Le retiro la camisa comenzando a besar su cuerpo y dejando un camino de besos.

-Ahh..52 – Gimio Saruhiko acostada en la cama con Hidaka entre sus piernas embistiéndola cada vez mas fuerte

-Demonios… Correcto – Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la azabache y empujo al mayor quedando esta vez ella encima sentada sobre sus caderas autoembistiendose – No se vale…- Logro decir sujetando sus caderas marcando un ritmo mas agresivo – Siempre acierta

-Te… aghh.. dije que escogieras el…- Una estocada en el punto correcto la hizo gemir tan fuerte que perdió el hilo de la conversación – Juego que quisieras… Tu escogiste acierta el numero… Ah

-Pero.. ya ha ganado tres veces seguidas

-No ahhh… veo que te … moleste mucho – Se burlo mientras se sentía llegar al orgasmo y aceleraba el ritmo de las embestidas

-Dios… ¡Fushimi! – Gruño llegando al limite mientras la chica caia sobre su pecho cansada

-Por dios estoy cansada – Respiraba con frecuencia marcando su punto

-Creo que ya llevamos un buen rato, era de esperarse – Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y desde la mañana no habían parado en todo el dia. Lo habían hecho en toda la habitación y en todas las posiciones que se les ocurrio y ahora simplemente estaban agotados – ¿Podemos conversar un rato?

-Claro, supongo que al ser un dia especial, podemos hablar con libertad – se acomodo mejor en su pecho el que era bastante comodo debía admitir – Pregunta lo que quieras

-Bueno… ¿Qué paso anoche exactamente? –Fue directo a la pregunta que le importaba y Saruhiko suspiro

-Bueno luego de que me invitaran con ustedes bebimos y conversamos hasta no poder mas y cada uno se fue a su cuarto, excepto tu que decias que no podias dejar a una señorita sola en medio de la noche – Medito un segundo lo que iba a decir y pensó que al diablo…- Por lo que me acompañaste a mi cuarto y te pedi que te quedaras conmigo… Por supuesto tu te negaste diciendo que no te querias aprovechar de mi y que no querias que esa fuera la manera en que fuera nuestra primera vez, fuiste muy cursi por cierto

-Y-Yo lo siento – se disculpo avergonzado

-Tranquilo fue muy dulce de hecho – sonrio levemente – Luego de eso una cosa llevo a la otra y podras imaginarte como terminamos –Rio levemente

-¿Por qué estaba triste ayer? –Se atrevio a preguntar un tanto timido, no quería incomodarla ni nada, pero realmente tenia curiosidad

-Mi madre…-Suspiro pensando que quizás desahogarse una vez de vez en cuando no estaría tan mal – Ella solia darme varios presentes para mi cumpleaños desde que era niña, por supuesto no era ella quien los compraba o escogia, pero el saber que al menos se acordaba de mi existencia era de alguna manera reconfortante – Se callo por un segundo meditando la situación – Ayer era mi cumpleaños y no recibi nada de ella, por eso espere afuera de los cuarteles, esperando por verla, para cenar juntas en mi cumpleaños por lo menos, pero todo lo que recibi fue un "lo lamento mucho" por parte de su secretaria , siempre pensé que si algún dia desaparecia al menos alguien lo notaria, pero ahora no estoy tan segura…

-¡No debe pensar eso! ¡Si usted llegara a desaparecer yo…!

-Llorarias mi muerte, pero pronto seguirías con tu vida, algún dia simplemente sere un recuerdo olvidado en la mente de todos y eso esta bien ya lo acepte – Sus ojos se volvieron opacos y sintió ganas de llorar, al igual que su padre, ella solo pasaría a ser un mal recuerdo…

-¡Eso no es verdad! – Esta vez se sento y la sujeto de las muñecas obligándola a verlo a los ojos – Si usted fuera a desaparecer probablemente yo lo haría con usted – Coloco la mano de ella en su pecho - ¿Puede sentirlo? Usted es la única que logra eso, aun si usted fuera a desaparecer yo haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para mantenerla segura aun si tuviera que dar mi propia vida – La azabache abrió los ojos con sorpresa – Por eso es que no debe pensar en cosas tan tristes, ya que yo siempre estare a su lado y no la dejare ir a ningúna parte – Sin darse cuenta lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la chica y Hidaka no dudo en abrazarla

-Prometelo…-Susurro lentamente aferrándose a su espalda dejando escapar leves sollozos. En su vida había creido tanto en la palabra de una persona… quizás en la de Misaki, pero el al igual que todos se olvido de su existencia, para el ella desaparecio… Pero con Hidaka por alguna razón creía que podía confiar en el

-Hai, Yo siempre estare al lado de Fushimi-san y no dejare que desaparezca – La sujeto con fuerza con algo de temor de que se rompiera si la soltaba o disminuía la fuerza – Es una promesa…

….

Las cosas en Scepter 4 estaban tranquilas, pero un tanto extrañas, y si se preguntan del porque estaban extraños, bueno creo que una explicación no seria suficiente…

-Fushimi-kun ¿Podrias por favor hacer estos reportes?-Le pregunto su capitán con tranquilidad a la azabache que estaba sentada en su escritorio

-Tsk – Chasqueo la lengua con molestia – Si no hay de otr-

-Lo lamento Capitan, pero Fushimi-san ya tiene demasiado trabajo acumulado como para hacer esos reportes – Le interrumpio Hidaka – No seria saludable para ella aceptar mas trabajo

-Bueno si ese es el caso no hay nada que hacer – Sonrio tranquilamente – Se lo pediré a alguien mas

-Pero…

-Fushimi-san – Le hablo Akira y ella trago grueso - ¿Desea algo? - Le dijo con una voz y sonrisa amable que le causaron escalofrios, y decian que ella daba miedo...

-N-Nada – Murmuro girando la cabeza volviendo a su trabajo bajo la mirada atenta de todo el mundo

-Muy bien, la vere en la noche – Le beso la coronilla de la cabeza y ella se sonrojo levemente

-¡Ya vuelve a tu trabajo! – Grito un tanto nerviosa, demonios el castaño la hacia sentir como una colegiala enamorada y a veces le odiaba por eso… Pero no siempre

-Por cierto, el viernes iremos a casa de mis padres, ellos están muy emocionados por conocer a la futura madre de su nieto o nieta

-¡Ya largo! –Le lanzo una carpeta mientras el moreno huia con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Y ustedes que miran? – Les hablo a sus subordinados que volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo sin dirigirle una mirada, si creían que Fushimi-san daba miedo pues entonces no tenían idea, ya que embarazada era un millón de veces mas atemorizante, maldita sea cuando a Hidaka se le ocurrio la idea de hacerlo sin protección después que se quedaran sin condones ¿Qué malo puede pasar? Fueron sus palabras y aunque se sintió muy bien ahora pagaban las consecuencias, aunque no era como si se quejaran. Hidaka ahora no solo tenia el amor y la compañía de la chica que le gustaba sino que también pronto podría formar una familia con ella, decir que estaba feliz era un eufemismo, y por su parte Saruhiko finalmente tendría lo que siempre quiso y jamás se permitió ilusionarse con tener… Una familia, finalmente tendría personas a las que realmente les importara, ya no desaparecería…


End file.
